


Silence

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex loses his voice, and his boyfriend Jack takes care of him.





	Silence

“Good morning, Alex. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked sleepily, turning to face his boyfriend in their shared bed.   
A couple days before, Alex had gotten a fever, and had been sick ever since. Both boys were thankful that they had some time off from the band, since it allowed Alex to get all of the rest he needed to feel better. It also meant that Jack could stay in with him, and help take care of him, which they were both very happy about. Jack had been to the store numerous times in the past couple of days to get Alex soup, medicine, tissues, and anything else that he needed. He didn’t take much serious in life, but Alex’s well being was one of the few things that he didn’t joke around about.  
“Well, I-“ Alex rasped out, cutting himself off to cough. Once he calmed himself down, he tried to finish what he was saying, but couldn’t make any words come out. He held his throat and gave Jack a confused look.  
“Have you lost your voice?” Jack asked, scooting closer to Alex. He just felt Alex nod against him in reply.   
“Aw Alex, I’m so sorry. We need to get you something to write on so we can communicate,” Jack decided. Alex gestured to his phone, suggesting that they just text back and forth.   
“No, I feel like looking at a screen all day will make your head hurt. You know what, I’m going to buy a white board from Target, and you can use that. I need to get you some more cough medicine anyway,” Jack explained. Alex did his best to convey that he didn’t want anymore of that, since it didn’t taste good. Suddenly, he broke into another loud coughing fit, and Jack pulled him close and rubbed his back until he was okay again.  
“Yeah, you definitely still need to be taking it. I know you hate it, but it’ll help you feel better,” Jack said, earning an eye roll from Alex. Jack kissed Alex’s warm forehead before getting up and putting on some clothes. After brushing his teeth, he decided that he was ready to leave. He said goodbye to Alex then drove to the local Target.   
He went to the office supply section to try and find a white board and marker. He passed all of the school supplies, and cringed a bit, feeling grateful that the band actually took off, and he wasn’t stuck in college or some boring nine to five desk job like most of his former classmates were. He found a small white board that came with a pen, then walked over to where they kept the tea.   
When he was unwell, Alex was a huge fan of honey lemon tea. It soothed his throat, and it helped him to feel better in general. Jack grabbed a couple boxes of it, since Alex always seemed to go through it quickly. He also stopped by the frozen section and grabbed a meal for himself.   
Normally, he and Alex would cook together, and occasionally go out to eat, but since Alex was sick, Jack decided that there was not time to cook like usual, because he wanted to give Alex his full attention. He quickly got more cough medicine, then decided that he had everything they’d need. He purchased everything, then drove back home. Once he got back, he went back upstairs to their room, and found Alex sitting up and blowing his nose.  
“Here, use this to communicate until your voice comes back. Now that we have this, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked, handing Alex the white board.  
‘To be honest, not great. I don’t feel as sick, but I hate not having a voice’  
“I know, I hate that it’s gone, too. It means that I can’t hear your laugh, or your jokes. But, I bet it’ll be back before you know it. Now, do you want to stay in here, or do you want me to set you up on the couch like I have the past few days?” Jack asked.  
‘Couch would be nice. Bigger TV,’ Alex wrote. Jack helped Alex up and to the living room. He got Alex comfortable on the couch, fluffing his pillows and making sure that he was tucked in well.  
“Okay, I’m going to get you some tea and medicine. I got you more of your favorite, honey lemon,” Jack explained.  
‘Yay to the tea, boo to the medicine,’  
“I know you hate it, but it’ll make you feel better. Don’t be a baby about this, you’re twenty-five years old,” Jack replied.  
‘I’m really getting advice on how to act my age from you, of all people?’ Alex laughed some, which made Jack smile.  
“You sure are, babe. I’ll be right back with everything,” Jack said, walking to the kitchen. He heated the water, then put it with a tea bag into Alex’s favorite mug. After that, he measured out the cough syrup in a plastic cup. He grabbed the thermometer, then went back out to the living room.  
“Before you drink your tea and take the medicine, let’s see if your temperature has dropped any,” Jack decided, putting the device into Alex’s mouth. Once it beeped, Alex handed it back to Jack, not wanting to look at it himself.  
“99.6, it’s definitely gone down some from yesterday, which is good! Okay, take this now,” Jack said, handing Alex the cough medicine.  
‘Can’t we celebrate my fever being lower by not making me take this?’   
“Alex, it’s like pulling teeth with you. Just get it over with. When you do, we can cuddle and watch whatever you want,” Jack offered. After a deep breath, Alex downed the medicine. He made a disgusted face, then drank some tea to wash out the taste from his mouth.   
Jack sat next to Alex on the couch then pulled him close, which Alex loved. Jack turned on the TV, and gave Alex the remote so he could channel surf until he found what he wanted to watch. He ended up picking a South Park episode, much to Jack’s delight.   
Not even five minutes into the episode, Alex had another big coughing fit. Jack was quick to respond, rubbing Alex’s back until his breathing was back to normal. Alex looked at Jack with tears in his eyes.  
“Alex, don’t cry. I know that probably hurt, but please don’t cry, you’re okay,” Jack said, squeezing Alex in a tight hug. Alex grabbed his board and started writing.  
‘It did hurt quite a bit, but that’s not the only reason I’m crying. I hate that my voice is gone, and that I can’t talk to you. I just hate all of this so much,’ Alex had a look of sadness on his face that made Jack’s heart ache.   
“I know, Alex. I hate not being able to hear your voice, or your laugh, or hear you sing randomly, which you actually do more than you realize. But it’ll come back, hopefully soon. You’ll heal, and I’ll be here to help you with all of this. I love you,” Jack said, kissing Alex on the cheek.  
‘I love you too. Thanks, Jack,’ They smiled at each other, then continued to watch their show.  
\------------  
“Okay, dinner is served. I made you some chicken noodle soup. By made, I mean that I heated it from a can,” Jack said, making them both laugh some.  
‘Thanks, what’re you having?’ Alex wrote before starting to eat his soup.  
“Frozen chicken stirps and mac n cheese. Obviously, a gourmet meal,” Jack joked as he sat on the couch next to Alex.  
‘Why haven’t you been cooking like usual? I know I can’t eat it right now, but you can,’   
“I want to use all of my time to take care of you. I don’t want to be in the kitchen for an hour doing that when I could be with you,” Jack explained.  
‘I’m sorry, Jack. I’m sorry you have to eat shitty freezer food because of me,’ Alex looked guilty and sorry as he showed Jack what he wrote.  
“Hey, don’t feel bad, it’s okay. Besides, it’s more fun to cook with you than by myself. We can go back to that when you’re well again. just enjoy your soup for now,” Jack replied.   
After about twenty minutes, they were both done, and it was about nine in the evening. Jack noticed that Alex looked a bit tired and decided that it would be a good time for him to go to bed.  
“Why don’t you head back to our room for the night? I’ll clean all of this up, then join you back there,” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded before slowly getting up and walking to their bedroom. Jack took their dishes into the kitchen, then folded up the blankets that Alex had used, and put them in a pile at the end of the couch. Once everything was done, he walked into their bedroom. Alex sat up in their bed, looking upset.  
“Are you still sad about your voice?” Jack asked. Alex nodded, looking down some.  
“I’ve got an idea on how to cheer you up some,” Jack said back. He quickly changed into his PJs, then grabbed his acoustic guitar from the corner of their room. Alex sat up more, interested by what Jack was doing.  
“I’ll play you one of our songs. Don’t try to sing, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, so I’ll do that for you,” Jack explained as he started to play Somewhere in Neverland, a song that both of them really liked acoustically. Jack played and sang through the song, then looked up at Alex, who was now smiling.  
“I take it you liked it?” Jack asked, to which Alex nodded in reply.  
“Good, I’m glad. It sounds better when you sing it, though. There’s a reason I’m not our lead singer,” Jack said, laughing some.  
‘I think you sounded great, Jack. That definitely made me feel a little better. I love you,’ Alex smiled as Jack read the message.  
“I love you too, Alex,” Jack replied, setting down his guitar and hugging Alex.   
‘Thank you for taking such good care of me, it means the world to me,’ Alex wrote.  
“Of course. I’d be a bad boyfriend if I just watched you suffer. Hey, why don’t we turn out the light so you can try to sleep and get the rest you need?” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded into Jack’s chest in reply.   
Jack put his guitar back on the stand, then turned out the ceiling light. He turned on their nightlight that Alex liked when he was sick, then climbed back into bed. Alex snuggled into Jack, so he could be the little spoon.  
“Sleep well, Alex. I love you,” Jack said, starting to shut his eyes.  
“I love you, too,” Alex rasped out. His voice was nowhere near normal, but this was definitely a step in the right direction. Both boys smiled.  
“It’s so good to hear your voice,” Jack replied.  
“You’re the best, Jack,” Alex said.  
“That’s you, Alex. Get some rest, and I bet you’ll feel so much better tomorrow,” Jack said. He kissed Alex’s cheek, then they fell asleep, snuggled up against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I can't believe I'm putting up two relationship fics back to back, but I really liked this one and wanted to share it. This just might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written to date, which is why I like it so much! I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it! I have two Halloween stories that I'll be posting next week, so lookout for those! As always, send in requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
